Our Growing Family
by Inspirit of E.L.F 11
Summary: Ana and Chad have been together since Ana's 18th Birthday. Chad had been accepted to Dartmouth and has been staying on campus. Christmas is coming up and Chad is coming home early for the holidays. They both want to have kids, but Ana doesn't know if she is ready. Even if Chad's Christmas Present to her is "that".


Dear Mom & Dad,

I'm eighteen, I've been for almost two months now. Chad is nineteen, he's been at Dartmouth, living on campus.  
He visits sometimes over the weekends but, he's usually busy with homework and all.  
Chad doing homework? Please! Like he gets anything done! But, he told me that he would work hard and try his best for me.  
And I believed that he would, for I know that he would always do what he had to get done to see me, whatever it takes.  
Oh! What a wonderful man he has turned into! I was very heartbroken and sad when he had to leave for college.  
I pretended like I wasn't when everyone else in the family was around, except for Mamoru, he doesn't count.  
As soon as Chad and I were alone, which he asked for us to be. I gave him the most saddest eyes, and started crying.  
Mamoru whimpered, and tried to get my attention. I was about to sunk to my knees, when Chad pulled me in for a nice long hug, while I kept crying.  
I hugged him back, really tight, burying my head into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time, I don't know how long, for we didn't keep track of the time.  
Chad pulled me out of the hug, stared longingly into my eyes, his shoulder wet with my tears and tears streaming down my cheeks.  
Chad wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me passionately, as I put my arms around his neck.  
I won't get too graphic! But, you guys get my point. After kissing passionately, we stared deeply into each others eyes.  
But, sadly, it all ended too soon. Chad had to finish packing things into his truck, and catch his flight on time.  
Before Chad actually left, he took out a black box. Inside the black box, was a gold heart shaped locket, with a picture of Chad and I inside the locket.  
Chad took it out the box and latched it around my neck. I smiled, as Chad took out another box and gave it to me.  
I opened it, and inside was a silver heart shaped locket, with the same picture of Chad and I inside the locket.  
I took it out of the box and latched it around Chad's neck. I cried as Chad gave everyone a last hug, giving me a final tight-loving hug and a kiss goodbye.  
Chad got into the driver side of his red truck, started it up, and rolled down the passenger window. I walked up to the window, Chad said "I love you, Ana."  
And I said, "I love you, Chad." We smiled at each other and stared longingly into each others eyes. I backed away from the truck and Chad backed out.  
Chad waved goodbye, and so I did, as he truck was no longer in view. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, while I held the locket in my hands.  
I opened the locket and stared at the picture for a long time, before closing it and walking back inside. That was the last time I saw Chad.  
And I have never taken off the locket ever since. Mamoru has always been there for me, keeping an eye on my medical conditions, and warning me when they start to arise.  
Chad did visit on Thanksgiving. He came late on November 27th, he pulled into the driveway tired as could be.  
He had texted me beforehand, letting me know, and I waited outside in the cold for him.  
He had surprised me by hugging me from behind, and I just put my hands on top of his. We stayed like that for five minutes and then went inside to get warm.  
Everyone was sleepwalking, to see who had come and everyone was surprised and happy that it was Chad.  
Chad and I have been dating since my eighteenth birthday, he was my birthday present from my younger siblings, who had put it together with Chad's consent.  
It was the best bithday present ever! So, now, back to the Thanksgiving part..  
After everyone had gone back to bed, Chad held my hand and led me to what we like to call 'Our Room' because, whenever we want to sleep together, we go to that room.  
We both changed into out pajamas and settled into the king sized bed together, , with Mamoru, who slept on the other side of me.  
I cuddled into Chad's arms and Mamoru got closer to me on the other side, his head resting on my chest. We all slept soundly and comfortably.  
Thanksgiving was spent with the whole family. Chad, Mary, Justin, Travis and I visited both of your graves, it was a very sad event. But, it was all worth the tears.  
Wow! This letter is longer than I thought it would be! I'm almost to the end, only a few sentences left! Just hang tight with me, okay? Okay! So!  
Chad texted me this, "My last day for this semester is December 13th. I have to finish up some Christmas shopping, then I'm done.  
I'll be leaving early in the morning to try and get to Cleveland in the evening on December 19th. Just to give you a heads up. I'll see you when I get back home, Anne.  
I love you." I have read that text message over and over, letting it sink into my mind. I keep smiling and staring out the window. I really can't wait!  
I wonder what Chad's Christmas present will be... And I believe I already have something in mind...

With Love,  
Ana


End file.
